


Our Little Secret

by Vixx2pointOh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy!Thor, Dom Thor (Marvel), Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watcher!Bucky, You're the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: You're not really sure how you got here, who actually said the words? You're almost certain it wasn't you, but as you look around the room, the three men in it with you all seem to have the same expression in varying degrees of confusion on their face.But you all want this to happen....|An x reader fic where you're the main focus for three very sexy men, who are eager to please you|





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-wise I'm not sure where this would fit in, but try to not think about that...
> 
> This is a female reader fic so I have made all references fairly generic.
> 
> Just FYI the boys don't have sexual contact with each other sorry if that's your thing.
> 
> Enjoy❤

Your teeth fret with the edge of your lower lip even as it begins to feel a little tender in that spot. You're not really sure how you got here, _who actually said the words?_ You're almost certain it wasn't you, but as you look around the room, the three men in it with you all seem to have the same expression in varying degrees of confusion on their face.

With three, maybe four, glasses of wine under your belt you made a sudden choice. _Do you want this to happen? Yes or no._ First answer; _yes_. You exhale through your dry lips as you make the choice and decide to stick with it. Wetting your lips and feeling the effects of the rosé, you pull the elastic from your hair, tousle a hand through it and take a long, steadying breath inward, filling you lungs with the heady scent of three very different men.

They all have their eyes on you; one leaning against the door, one foot in front of the other, crossed at the ankles. His face is soft and perhaps a little nervous. His shoulders are broad and in a button down shirt with the tip of a white tank showing underneath, he is most certainly the boyish-charm of the group.

Your eyes pan to the right a little and you find the second perched on the edge of a leather reading chair; his face is scruffy but you can tell the chiselled jaw even through his beard. His hair is long, the fronts pulled back but the rest left to cascade like a blond waterfall over his shoulders. His eyes are blue but they wear shadows in them that make you loose a sigh from your mouth. He has _hunger_ in his eyes.

The third is near the window; he glances over his glistening shoulder at you. You try, but his eyes are much harder to read than the others. Strands of chestnut hair fall over his face before he brushes them back with fingers that are his own while he fists ones that aren't. He draws the curtains and the room sinks into a sort of smoky grey, until the first switches on a lamp across the room and the ambient orange glow bleeds its fingers of light towards you.

Another breath as you set your shoulders back to keep your composure. It looks like if you want this thing to happen; you're going to have to start things off yourself.

With your hair now loose around your shoulders and face, you blow a few tufts back before your fingers nervously move to the top button on your pink cardigan. You swear the sound of plastic passing through acrylic wool echoes off the walls of the dimly lit bedroom as the first of... six, you count nimbly with your fingers... buttons is released.

“Rules,” you say, and in an effort to make your voice sound husky you sort of swell your tongue in your mouth. It doesn't have the desired effect and it comes out less sultry and husky, more lisped and mumbled. You shake that moment off as you move to the second button; you're still wearing a awful lot of clothes but when that one pops free it has Thor out of his seat.

“She's right,” he says, actually huskily, and you smile realising he understood you all the same. “Rules are in order for this,” he rolls his hand at the wrist as though he's looking for the word.

You want to say 'fuckening', but you convince yourself that's just the wine talking and you staple your rosy lips closed.

“Right, this...,” Steve tries to offer some help as he pushes off the door, but he can't think of a word either and he sheepishly looks down at the floor.

“Fuckening,” Bucky speaks up from near the window. He hasn't moved. He chuckles to himself, it's not candid or light, but there is a sort of whimsy in it you don't often see in him.

Granted, you haven't known him long, any of them really, since you were sent here a few months ago to upgrade a few systems and you were left with little choice but to stay on when the place went into lock down; at least for anyone who wasn't a super soldier or Nordic God anyway. Another comb of fingers pass through your hair as you put all of that to one side, because frankly, you have much better things to occupy your mind right now.

You offer Bucky a smile and he gives you a small nod in return. “We should set some rules,” the third and fourth buttons pop open. “Firstly, protection,” you lift your shoulders, trying to appear more confident than you are; that's definitely the wine helping. “It's non-negotiable.”

They all nod, though you catch a glimpse of melancholy in Thor and you suspect he's kind of a bareback rider. _Not tonight._

You look around, but this isn't your room and your confidence is starting to buckle until Steve steps forward.

“Of course, I have,” he walks around you to the mahogany bedside table. He opens the drawer with a jolt and you smile as he nearly loses all the contents on the floor. He's nervous and you can't help but be a little attracted to that. He drops a fistful of condoms onto the bed and your mouth gapes a little at the films of foil packets. There has to be at least 20.

_Fuckening indeed._

“Not that, uh,” he looks at the small mountain of condoms he's made on his brown corduroy comforter. When he reaches a hand to take some away you catch him at the wrist. Your small fingers are no match for his brawny wrist and you know he could fling you off like a flea if he chose to. But he doesn't, he allows you to hold him and you swear for just a moment his arm trembles in your grip.

“It's okay, leave them,” you say, hushed and with a smoky tone you're actually quite proud of.

When you take your hand from his wrist you move quickly down the rest of the buttons on your cardigan before you strip it off, near violently. Where you would ordinarily hang up the garment or at the very least drop it over that chair in your room you refer to as the ‘holding pen’, you drop this one to the floor and you feel the temperature of the room rise a good few degrees.

You realise you're still facing Steve and have your back to the others but before you can turn around you feel a breath ghost across the back of your neck as feather-light fingers curtain your hair to one shoulder.

You quite unexpectedly gasp when warm lips meet with the slither of skin just above the collar of your white, silk chiffon shirt.

You're not even sure whose lips they are, until the voice behind them whispers into your ear, in a deep, seductive growl, “you are beautiful.”

“Thor,” his name slips from behind your pouted lips and for a moment you're completely enraptured by him, enough that your eyes gently close, caught in the moment of it all.

He's kissing your neck, deliriously slow, and you can feel a bead of perspiration rolling down your spine in anticipation. Your breathing is pushing your breasts hard into your shirt and you're not sure the tiny pearl buttons will hold much longer.

“Undo her shirt,” the words make your nose crinkle as you try to decipher them until you realise they weren't meant for you... _because you're not alone in this room._

You pluck your eyes open to see the hesitation on Steve's face and his large hands floating a few inches above your madly heaving chest. You nod, a little more wildly than you intended, but you need these clothing constraints off you, _now_ , before your body combusts.

 _Wait. Rules_. You haven't decided them yet. But it seems Bucky has read your mind and as he plucks a section of your hair and his knuckles graze the other side of your neck to where Thor left scolding kisses, he brings up just what you were thinking, “How should we work this?”

You follow his eyes as they looked to his fellows before they set back on you. “There is only one of her.” His eyes traverse you and you can't help but follow them, they’re devouring you and you wonder if he can sense your arousal as he takes a heavy inhale. “And three of us,” he finishes.

Fully aware you're fenced in by them, you want to beg for them to just go nuts, _no pun intended_ , but you also know... Well at least you make an educated guess, this is your first fuckening after all.... that one misplaced hand or one territory crossed could render this whole thing awkward and then four unsatisfied and awkward people will be left sitting in weird silence.

“I guess,” you start, still reeling in the heavenly feel of Thor's lips against your damp skin, “we need to decide who's,” there was no easy way to say this, “going where.”

There is a moment where no one says anything and you fear this is the very abrupt end to the slightly wild idea one of you had. Until a smile tips up the corners of your lips. You have an idea.

You find a pen in Steve's drawer and you tear off three condoms. You write 1 on one, 2 on another and 3 on the last and then you shuffle them behind your back before fanning them, numbers down, between your hands in front of you. You turn to Thor first, he's the closest, and he plucks one of the condoms from your hands.

“Two,” he says deeply.  
You pull your shoulders back, there is no vague way of saying this so you don't even try. “You get the front.”  
He looks pleased and his tongue wipes slowly across his lower lip, an act which has arousal pooling between your thighs, wetting your cotton panties.  
Bucky picks next. “One.”  
You blush. “You have a choice,” you say, throaty, “you can go first or if we're all together, I could try,” you touch a hand to your lips as your voice fades. A wash of nerves fall over you, you're not really sure how you'll manage _all three..._

“Like a warm up?” he asks softly as his fingers ghost down the front of your shirt, but never make contact. You nod and he nods in reply.  
You hand the final condom to Steve and he, unnecessary, reads it aloud, “Three.”

“That's the ah, my ah,” you can feel the red hot blush scorching the thin skin down your throat and the front of your chest. “The back.”

He looks at you, his eyes soft with concern, but you want this. You want this more than you're quite willing to admit.  
“That's settled then,” you say rather diplomatically as though you've just successfully negotiated the terms of a business contract.

Now, sadly, some of the spontaneity has been lost and you're not sure how to start it again. Until you spot the newly opened wine that Thor had so brilliantly brought into the room with him.

You walk over, with a feline sway of your hips because you remember you're about to be devoured by three incredibly hot men, and you pour yourself a glass. Leaning against the dresser, that matches the bedside, you sneak two fingers down the collar of your blouse as you take a drink of the luxuriously-bubbly and fragrant champagne that Bucky stole from a wine cellar Tony thought he'd hidden. It was good stuff, actual champagne from the region in France. It slid wonderfully down your throat, but not before awakening your taste buds to the effervescent elixir.

“So,” you roll the _O_ through ruched lips, “who's going to kiss me first?”  
You're not surprised that Thor makes it across the room first, and with a large hand across the small of your back his lips crash onto yours. It's a little demanding, and as his tongue slices between your lips you open wide for him. His tongue vivaciously explores your mouth. It's relentless, it's hungry, and you moan into the kiss which makes him thrash his tongue even more. It's safe to say that you have never been kissed like that before, but when his lips command your body, you are happy to relinquish all control to him.

When finally he begins to pull away you find yourself curling your lips around his tongue and hollowing your cheeks in an effort to make him stay. But he has other ideas, and with a pop he is free of your restraint and he's dragging his lips down the cords of your throat.

When you try to stifle a moan you catch yourself in a lucid moment and decide, there and then, to fuck civility and self-restraint. This is happening. This will likely never happen again so if you want to moan or swear or sob or beg or chant like a woman possessed then, _fuck it_ , that's exactly what you're going to do.

Thor doesn't seem to mind when a raspy “yeeessss,” leaves your mouth, And in fact it seems to spur him on and soon he is kissing, licking and nipping at your skin, quite exquisitely.

But there are other men here and you're greedy. You want them all. Your eyes lock onto Bucky and you beckon him closer with a crooked finger. He obeys with a lopsided and curious smile before Thor moves to the back of your neck. As Bucky reaches you, you take another drink and let some of the bubble tingle your lips before you crash them against his.

He's not surprised and the instant you make contact his fleshy fingers are knotted in your hair. You feel the cool metal of his titanium fingers against your jaw and you shiver at the deliciously-different sensation it gives you.

When he goes to move them you clamped your hand over the top to tell him to stay, which he does. His tongue is a little softer in its approach, slipping in and out of your mouth as though the puckering of your lips is what he actually enjoys.

His scruff is much more prickly than Thor's, but again you revel in the small differences that you begin to memorize. Your body is growing impatient for something more than kissing and your fingers reached out to his chest where your one hand grapples and knots in his clothes, feeling his scuffed leather jacket crease in your palm.

_You all have far too many clothes on._

With your lips swollen and panting, Bucky leaves you and lifts off the hand that was practically tearing at his clothes. With his eyes trained on you he brings your hand up to his mouth and where you think he might gentlemanly kiss the back of your hand, he surprises you by sucking your index finger, all the way to the last knuckle. You blink, watching with utter fixation as your finger completely disappears between his lips. It's wet when he slowly drags it out and wordlessly he dips the same finger into your glass of champagne and repeats the same motion of sucking your digit in as he moves, along with your hand, to one side.

You're suddenly reacquainted with Thor at the back of your neck as he gently sucks your flesh into his mouth and in a moment of clarity you're fully aware that's going to leave a delicious mark on your skin and you welcome the reminder it will serve as.

You're also very aware that you no longer have any free hands, one been ravished by Bucky and the other holding your glass, so instead of a coy finger you find your voice and draw Steve closer with a low, achingly desperate, “come.”

He moves, slow and deliberately, and when he's close enough you part your lips ready to taste his. But barely an inch from your mouth and he drops to his knees in front of you. Pulling the soft fabric of your blouse out from the waistband of your grey pencil skirt his lips are soon on your stomach, kissing his pillowy lips into your gently sloped belly as his thumbs hike your blouse up towards your breasts. The tips of his fingers meet with the lace fringe of your bra and you're suddenly panting like a sprinter completing the 200-yard dash.

You finish your drink, now with a little sway in your knees, before Bucky takes the empty glass from your hand and Thor opens the first button of your shirt before he pulls it up and over your head. A cool whip of air brushes against your chest and you moan to be more undressed.

The zip on your skirt is a tantric sound and you're not even sure whose hand is doing it, but every click over each tooth in the zip has you humming while your eyelids growing heavy. And then your skirt is around your ankles and pooling at your bare feet. You have a sudden urge to be naked and have them, still fully clothed, watch you strut around the room.

You have never felt this level of self-confidence and you don't want to give it a moment to be lost, so, slipping past the boys, you make your sultry way to the bed.

They're watching you all with expressions that are uniquely theirs but all variants of desire, _wanton_ desire. You tease the straps of your black cotton and lace bra, pinging one just below your shoulders and reactively sighing out a gasp, before you work the other strap loose.

Once both straps are draping around your elbows you snake your arms around your back and with an impish smile you unhook your bra. It falls, unencumbered, to the ground and suddenly you're very aware that your nipples are achingly hard and three sets of eyes are pinned to them.

You take the finger which is still wet from Bucky's mouth, and you tease one of your peaked nipples, rolling the wine-coloured nub between your thumb and forefinger, and pinching it hard enough that it makes you hiss.

You know you're wet, you can feel your arousal soaking between your folds and you note a slight aroma in the air. _God_ , you're so wet and it takes you every thread of self-control that you have not to touch yourself to ease some of the throbbing need you're currently nursing.

But you have three men here, you don't need to lift a finger, and the realisation of that fact has your clit thrumming to be touched.  
“One, are you ready?” you ask, a little shaky and breathy as you look to Bucky.

His growl in response is carnal and _fuck_ , you don't know how it's even possible, but the mere sound of it has your sex quivering and your walls clenching to be filled.

He's already lost the jacket and has his tee off one arm by the time he reaches you. With his natural fingers he's soon stroking the lines of your body; it prickles your skin and you let your enjoyment be known in small, keening moans.

With his metal arm banded around the back of your waist, Bucky lowers you to the bed with your ass perched on the edge and your legs dangling off the edge, toes scratching into carpet.

His head is soon between your legs, inhaling you and grunting against your clothed sex. It's making your need rampant and you rather growly, demand that everyone should be naked now.

Thor and Steve shuck their clothes quickly and while you're not surprised by Thor's eagerness, Steve matching it is not what you expected.

With Bucky gorging on your sex and breathing hot moans through the weave of your panties, you sit up on your elbows to discover the other two men standing stark naked in front of you.

They are both _massive_ , Thor has a little height on Steve and his shape is broader across the chest, but they are both wonderful specimens and you have an urge to taste each of their cocks, an urge that surprises you. But tonight you will go with it. Tonight is for whims and urges and you point to Thor and direct him over.

With your fingers caressing Bucky's scalp, Thor stands to the side of the bed, in all his sinewy glory. Up close his cock is even more impressive and you whimper when you realise what number he holds and how well he's going to full and stretch you.

Bucky nips at your wet thigh and you tug his hair reactively but when his eyes look up at yours you realise he's enjoyed that. So you tighten your grip and you tug his hair harder, making his head snap back. A dark smile folds his lips as he curtains your panties to one side and slides a fleshy digit through your soaking folds.

With a roughness that makes you gasp, he pulls down your panties and exposes your blushing sex to the room.  
“May I eat?” he asks and you suddenly revel in your dominance as he kneels in front of you.  
Your swirl your fingers through his dark hair. This is what he needs, this woman, and you're happy to give it to him.  
“Eat slow,” you instruct and he slowly removes your panties completely before opening your legs to allow his shoulders to fit snugly between your knees.

The stretch almost hurts but it's quite pleasurable and soon you are looking down at his tongue sliding between your glistening petals.

You call Steve nearer too and while Bucky is carefully tasting your sex, you examine the original super soldier. His physique is near perfect, taut pecs and a mountain range of abs. His cock is erect already and you decipher that he perhaps takes great pleasure in watching you have your sex licked with low, audible growls. You can't blame him, it's a truly wonderful sight.

You turn your eyes back to Thor and as cold metal circles your entrance, you lean over and take the head of his cock into your mouth. It's salty as you expect it to be, and warm, a pleasant surprise, it glides easily through your wet lips and you take him a little over half way comfortably.

As your tongue teases the vein on the underside of his cock, Bucky finds your clit and circles it roughly with the side of his tongue while his bristled jaw rashes against your sensitive skin. You growl, deeply, from parts of your core you didn't know you could growl from, and the reverberations shake Thor's cock in your mouth, which is enough to have him moaning like a cave man. His restraint is exquisite to see as it's painted in perspiration across his forehead. You know what he wants to do, you can see what he wants to do, but he's holding himself back, even in the face of aching need.

You slip his cock from your mouth and study it for a moment. It's wet with your saliva and it's girth means your fingers don't touch when they’re around it.

With your eyes lifted to see his, you plant a languid kiss on his tip before letting it go and watching it stiffly bounce in the air.

It's Steve's turn next and in the same manner you slide his cock through your lips. His taste is a little different, but it's still salty and you greedily lap your tongue through his slit.

You lift your hips just enough that Bucky takes the hint and repeats the same motion on your clit that he did before. Your growl is mirrored as is the look of sheer delight on Steve's face from the humming vibrations of your mouth.

You lick your lips as you drop Steve's cock too, before you turn your gaze downward. With a tug on his hair you lift Bucky's head up and the sight of his lips, saturated in your arousal makes you shiver.  
“Your turn,” you say, emboldened, as you look to the cocks presented either side of you. “And then you can return to your feast,” you add, a vixen coming out of you that you never knew existed.

He stands up and moments later his cock is stiff and pulsing in front of you. His body is leaner than the others and riddled with scars you can imagine yourself in quiet moments touching and discovering them, if he would let you. But for now, you are too sacred to touch so you simply cup his shaft in your hand and take him into the warm-wetness of your mouth. Your fingernails stroke up the backs of his thighs and when they reach the fleshy rounds of his ass you claw them, making him call your name out loudly.

That's the first time anyone has said it in that room and for a moment it throws you into the reality that this is actually happening. You’re sucking Bucky Barnes cock while Thor and Captain America watch on, completely naked and quite likely at your beckoning call.

You begin moving Bucky in and out of your mouth, which you didn't do for the others. The mattress buckles behind you and soon you feel the gentle caress of two large hands cupping your breasts from behind. You know they're Thor's and you can feel his mouth ghosting along the cusp of your shoulder until it makes contact with the slope of your neck.

His touch is gentle to begin with but as you take Bucky in and out of your mouth quicker, Thor uses this tempo to set his speed and soon his mouth is ravaging your neck and his hands are kneading your breasts, swallowing them whole within his large hands. You glance up to Steve and he's fisting his own cock with his eyes burned onto you. He's matching the tempo too.

You can feel the backs of Bucky's thighs tighten before he pulls back and his cock springs out from your mouth with a wet _pop_.

“You should be first,” he growls and you know just what he means. It lifts your lips into a smile, the knowledge that your mouth very nearly made the Winter Soldier come.  
You lean back against Thor's chest. You can feel it slick and hot with sweat and you can feel his erection down your spine. His fingers tweak your nipples, hard enough that it makes you sob in ecstasy.

Your name drips from his lips too and the sound of it, husky and deep, makes you tip your head back just enough to catch his eyes. “Tell me what you like,” he begs and you’re breathless at the sound of need on the deity’s voice. He's not asking to serve you, but rather he seeks to know how much your body craves and where your limits lie.

You can see from the shadows in his azure eyes that he desires to control your highs and your pleasures and you, panting his name, are happy to give it over to him.

“Harder please,” you plead and the voice does not sound like your own. It's desperately-thin and needy, but he reacts to it almost immediately. His hands crush around your breasts and your shoulders arch off his chest as your head tips back. You can smell his saltiness and you know his cock is so close to you.

Startling you, your legs are thrust open, you're not sure when you closed them if you're honest, but a pleasured scream escapes your lips, reactive to the air that wicks up through your arousal. With Bucky spreading you open, you know you have no chance of closing your legs, not that you want to, but you love the feeling of being pinned down to the bed and you let the room know it with a series of breathy moans.

His mouth begins to eat you out, decadently slow, and while you can't see it, you can feel the slow figures his tongue is making up and around your knotted clit and down to your entrance, speeding up with each few passes he makes.

“Flesh or metal,” you hear him ask from between your legs.  
You answer without thinking, “Metal.”

The moment the word comes out of your mouth, an unpliable, smooth digit is pumping inside of you. It's deliciously cold and the sudden jolt of it against your warm insides makes you thrash on the bed. Your hand reaches above your head and you blindly find Thor's cock. You fist it as tightly as you can and begin pumping it relentlessly.

Thor’s moans are now nearly matching yours as you turn your head towards Steve. His hand is rocking slowly up and down his cock as his eyes stay completely fixated on you. You can tell he's holding back, stopping every few strokes to temper his arousal. You realise then that you haven't kissed him yet and your mouth sobs with an aching need to do just that.

“Kiss me,” you say and it comes out like a demand. No one else moves, they know who you're talking to. Steve kneels on the bed, and he's so close to you now that you can see the pre-cum coating his tip.

He leans over and his soft lips glide over yours, barely touching. It's faint but even with the buffet of sexual pleasures your body is feeling at that moment; Thor caressing your breasts while your hand beats his cock and Bucky licking, nipping and sucking at your sex while his bionic fingers bring you to the very brink of climax, but Steve's kiss is all you feel. It's delicate amongst a battlefield and when the pressure of his mouth against yours deepens slightly it's the last sensation your body needs.

Your core tightens, your toes knot in the bedspread, your eyes screw closed, your breath hitches and in an explosion so utterly above and beyond any you've ever felt before, your coming in what feels like gushes.

Their bodies are almost holding you down and for a few moments your orgasm makes you fight against them as you writhe and thrash and groan and swear.

And then your shoulders tremble, your lips quiver and your eyes water with complete delirium. Thor and Steve retreat from you and you can feel the mattress dip and lift as they move off it.

Bucky is licking you slowly and the grunts he's making are utterly salacious as he devours your spend while his fingers coax more from inside you. But then it stops and the sudden feeling of loss has you up on your elbows with wild eyes darting down your body.

You see Thor has swapped places with Bucky and now it's his tongue you feel lapping up your release and it's his happy moans you hear as he tastes every inch of you.

Steve taps Thor's broad shoulder and with a huff Thor stands up and moves aside and it's now Steve between your legs, slicing his tongue through the remnants of your orgasm.

You sob out a sound that is wholly hedonistic as the sight and realisation of the three of them taking turns with your sex has you orgasm a second time, albeit much smaller than the first.

For a moment you consider that maybe this was enough, that you don't have the stamina needed to continue and your mind is addled with those thoughts, at least until Thor lifts your limp legs at the knees and smiles.  
“Are you ready for number two?”

The thoughts you were mulling over seconds before just dissipate and you nod, rather frantically as you realise the crushing need you have for more.

You're about to blurt out the word condom but when you look again you see he's already sheathed and ready. The other two are watching and you revel in the spectacle of it all.

Thor eases his cock into you and it feels like an explosion between your legs. The stretch is immediate and you feel every inch forward he takes. The slow is too much and you dig your heels into the rounds of his ass, wordlessly demanding more. Despite not a single word leaving your mouth, Thor understands you and he slams his cock the rest of the way inside you.

You scream, loudly, and for a moment you wonder if people on the other side of the compound might have heard you. Your body trembles around his cock as he keeps it steady and still inside you, graciously letting you adjust while his smile says he enjoys your tightness... _thank you Kegels._

You want to be fucked just like this, with your ass nearly hanging off the edge of the bed, your hair wildly around your face and two other men watching. You've never felt something so carnal as what you're feeling right now. It's insatiable, hedonistic, insane even. But it's all you can think about.

“I want you to fuck me,” you say bluntly but none of them even blink at your raspy demand. You turn your head back and forth between Bucky and Steve on either side of you. “I want you to enjoy it, any way you want.” Your eyes shoot back to Thor. “Don't stop until I'm coming,” you order. He nods. You got the impression he was more of the dominant one in the bedroom ordinarily, but he seems happy to let you have this.

Your eyes hood over and your lips turn up into a smile as you crush your body around Thor's cock, a signal he picks up on.

He starts fucking you slowly, drawing his cock out and then slamming it back in. The movement has your breasts shuddering provocatively with every thrust forward and you can see the look of delight on his face as you spread your arms above your head. This pulls your breasts a little tighter and makes the mounds of them more defined, and he has to thrust harder to make the shudder more visible; so he does.

His pace quickens and his buck forward now lifts most of your back off the bed. It's making you giddy and delirious and even though you feel each pound shake you to your core you can't help but utter the words, “harder, faster.”

You watch Steve crawl onto his bed, his cock dragging through the mess of linen until he's behind you. He lifts you easily under the arms and the sudden change of angle makes Thor's cock drive even deeper inside you.

You're soon suspended a few inches off the bed with Steve holding you up while he kisses your neck, shoulders, back... really any part he can reach. Your body bows in the centre just as Thor begins to move even faster.

You realise that he's now moving you, in a pendulum of sorts and your whole body is quaking as he slams your body relentlessly down onto him. Your ass slaps his thighs as your arms loop, as best they can, around Steve's torso. Bucky is watching intently, as though he's studying the beads of perspiration that glide down your chest and stomach. He's gripping his cock but not moving, as though he likes the aspect of self-denial. But you want to see one of them come, the urge taking over you.

Panted, and breathless as Thor continues to pound into you, you glance down at Bucky's pulsing cock in his fist of fingers. “Move it, fast.” you demand in stunted syllables. It kicks him into action and he begins running his hand up and down his shaft, matching Thor's pace and virility.

Delighted, you turn a little in Steve's arms and press your lips hungrily against his. He kisses you deep, thrusting his tongue in and our of your mouth.

Your eyes track back to Bucky and you can see the trails of sweat cascading down the slopes of his muscular chest. Your mouth moans against Steve's and your legs tighten around Thor.

They're all yours.

You come hard and fast and it feels akin to a band snapping low in your core. You can't arch, your body no longer in your control, and your moans are stifled by Steve's mouth, but your hips are able to buck wildly as your eyes glaze over, but not before you see Bucky spilling his seed into his latex sheath, his shadowed eyes never removed from you.

The scent of sex and sweat engulfs the room and when your lips leave off Steve's and you glance down the sweeping, wet curves of your body, you see Thor's face. His eyes are steely and for a moment you wish he would say something to tell you what he was thinking. His shoulders are quivering. His stomach is glazed with sweat. His lips are parted. He’s close.

You take every last remaining bit of energy you have and you clench around him. His eyes meet yours, he can feel what you've done, and with three more definitive thrusts that have your shoulders pounding into Steve's chest, he comes, in fits of jerking thrusts and stuttering your name.

You smile. You reduced the God of Thunder to a stuttering wreck.

The two men on either end of you lower you gently to the bed. The softness of the blanket billows around you and after Thor slips his cock out you roll to your side and slowly pull you knees towards your chest, exhausted, as a few aftershocks of your climax made your body shudder involuntarily.

Thor kisses your hip gently and you walk your eyes down to the spend pooled in his condom. There is something satisfying in the knowledge that _you_ did _that_.

Bucky has already cleaned himself up in the private bathroom and is pulling up his trousers, sans underwear, near you.  
“You're leaving?” you say, quite nearly sob, as you feel a sort of emptiness take you.  
His leans over you, brushing his knuckles down your jaw. “I'm going to get you something to eat.”

You blink, it's really all you can muster. You really don't know how ravaged you look but you certainly feel ravaged. A small nod expends the rest of your energy and moments later there are only three of you left in the room.

Thor opens your legs just a fraction, you whimper but not in protest and he open-mouth kisses your sweltering sex, slicing his tongue through you, much like he did when he kissed your mouth.

He doesn't stay there long and seconds later he gently closes your legs. “I'm going to clean up,” he whispers and you realise your eyes have drifted close. You hum in understanding before you hear the sound of his feet padding across the room and the _click_ of the bathroom door closing.

You're suddenly aware it's just you and Steve now and your hand seeks him out on the bed. You find him, or rather you find his cock, still fully erect, with the pads of your fingers. A sudden pang of guilt hits you when you realise he hasn't had an orgasm, and you've had three!

“Sorry,” you stumble out the word as you move onto all fours. Your head is dizzy and you have barely enough energy to speak let alone what you do next; but balancing on your knees and the heel of one palm, you take Steve's cock into your hand and begin to pump. Your strides are uneven and you can't seem to find any sort of rhythm, so leaning forward a little more you take him into your mouth.

But he lifts you gently off him and you collapse into his arms. “Don't be sorry,” he says sweetly into your ear. “Just relax.”

You press your ear to his chest and listen to the calming thump of his heartbeat.

You're not ready for this night to be over, not by a long shot, but you steal a few moments to curl into his warm body and let your eyes rest.

**...to be continued...**

**Do you feel a stronger connection with one or more?**

**What snacks will Bucky bring?**

**And, will Steve ever satisfy that erection???**


	2. Pleasures

 | **previously|**

**Bucky went to get snacks....**

 

It feels like hours have passed before you startle yourself awake and your heart palpitates at the thought of falling asleep and completely missing out using this _one_ night to the fullest.

After half a second of lucid thoughts you realise that your head still rests on Steve's chest and you can hear the sound of the tap running in the bathroom.

A relieved sigh leaves your lips just as the door opens and Bucky appears with a tray of snacks and a bottle of water tucked under his arm.

You run a hand through your hair, it's knotted and your fingers don't glide easily, before you sit up and lick your lips at the sight of food. You don't realise how hungry you were until a tray of Ritz crackers and pop tarts is staring you in the face; _oh_ and a single apple. Bucky smiles as he half shrugs, “I didn't know what you would like.”

You steal a strawberry pop tart from the tray and blow gently on it. Your back is arched, your breasts are grazing Steve's semi-hard cock and your ass is popped up into the air like you're on display... which you guess you kind of are.

A chuckle breaks the silence; you're still surprised with how at ease you have become and thinking about it blushes your cheeks just as Thor comes back into the room.

“Such a sight,” he breathes and you're taken with how candidly he shows affection for you. He walks around the bed, rather struts, his eyes pinned to you and your eyes tracking him.

He reaches a hand towards your ass as he kneels on the bed. “May I?”  
You're not sure what he's asking but you nod, and then his hands are caressing your ass, kneading and grabbing fistfuls. The roughness makes you snap your head towards him but you don't ask him to stop, rather the wanting breaths that bubble from your mouth beg him to continue.

You drop the half eaten pop tart onto the plate as your body slumps forward. Your lips graze with wanton abandonment over Steve's thighs and then just as soon as it started, it's finished and Thor gently kisses the small of your back.

“You should finish eating,” he says as his lips lift off your skin.  
For a moment you consider arguing but in the seconds it took you to think on the matter you have devoured the rest of the pop tart and you're in the process of cracking the lid on the bottle of water.

The moment makes you vulnerable and you pull a crumpled sheet around your body. Your sex still aches, deliciously so, and your body has the musky scent of them mixed in with your own heady aroma.

You're desperate to feel some of that reckless abandonment that piqued sexual arousal seems to give you, and you look to Steve sitting next to you. By the time you put the water bottle down, you've guzzled half and your body has a second wind.

You drag your nail down the thin skin of his shaft, watching with delight as it begins to harden right in front of you. Your finger glides through the slit, it's moist and a little sticky and when you raise your finger you can see it glistening in the light.

You coax his legs open with a tap on his knees and he obliges, enough so that you can settle crouched between them. You begin to stroke the underside of his cock, gliding it over the top of your open palms. His smile lifts and quivers as he maintains eye contact with you. When his cock is immeasurably stiff in your hands you lift your ass from your heels, scooch your knees back a little and rest your forearms on the blanket, close enough to Steve so your fingertips can stretch out and touch his balls.

Puckering your lips, you tip down and pepper his shaft with feathery kisses. His head bangs back against his leather headboard and while you watch him you wonder how long it's been for him. Your tongue peeks out from between your tightly curled lips and enchantingly slow you wind it up his shaft, dropping away at the thatch of hair at his base.

You hear a moan beside you and you turn to see Thor watching you with such ardent intrigue, while his fingertips ghosting your spine.  
“What is it you want?” you ask him sweetly before your tongue circles the neck of Steve's cock.

Your eyes are heavy lidded, your voice low and husky, and you hear the beast beside you purr at your words.  
“I want to feast on you.” His answer is gravelly and you truly come to realise how virile Thor really is. Your sex is pulsing to feel his mouth but you'll make him wait a few moments longer.

You slid Steve's fully erect cock into your mouth, passing it slowly through your lips with a throaty hum. Once he is as deep as you can comfortably take him, his head tickling the edge of your throat, you roll him leisurely around your mouth before you slide him out just as languidly.

“Yes please,” you finally answer Thor with an innocent blink and he moves fast to settle himself between your legs.

You feel his hands grip your hips, it's surprisingly delicate and ordinarily you might take great pleasure in his massive hands being so fragile when it comes to you, but tonight he is playing a role for you and it's a little grittier and rougher than the other two. It excites you and you crave it like a opiate drug; chasing the high it gives you.

You twist your hips and bat his hand with your fingertips. He seems to get the message and his grip on you tightens. You struggle a little to test it, and it's gloriously tight.

Taking Steve's cock into your palm, you watch Bucky hover around the edge of the bed, simply watching. Your eyes engage with his as you slip Steve's head through your lips, taking him, without pause, as deeply as you can. You hear the deeply carnal grunt from low in Steve's chest as you play a game with your tongue only he's privy to as Bucky strides over to you.

He doesn't say anything as he stands over you, your body braced between two men, but you can see his titanium fingers fisting at his side while his fleshy fingers trace the outline of your arm. The fine hairs in his path raise up and a shiver cascades down your spine. You're not sure what he's thinking but whatever it is, it has his smile slightly raised on one side.

And then he sits.  
On the floor, legs crossed, hands on his lap, docile, almost serene, just watching you; vulnerable, naked, your naked body tingling with the anticipation of Thor's mouth and the salty experience of Steve's cock. It's the strangest thing and you can't help but be thoroughly excited by it.

His cock is tucked between his legs, neither of his hands are seeking pleasure for it. He's watching you; waiting to see your pleasure.

He wants a show.  
And you're happy to oblige.

You tip your hips and it's enough to buck your pulsing and wet folds against Thor's mouth. He cheers huskily as his hands hold you there and you feel the tantric sway of his breath between your petals and the whiskery tease of his beard against your sensitive thighs.

He's slow at first, savouring your taste with deep, hungry moans as your mouth seems to mirror his pace, slow and rhythmic, as you draw Steve's throbbing rod in and out.

The tease of his tongue around your knotted clit has your body trembling and a mewl vibrates up your throat, echoing down Steve's cock.

Soon the room is filled with such noises; the rambunctious and muffled growls of Thor as he practically devours your sex in long, fluid strides of his tongue and light, teasing sucks between his teeth. You can't help but grind your hips back and forth, revelling in the friction between your thighs and craving penetration of any sort. You want to come, more than you want for anything else in that crazed dizzying state. If you were to answer the Miss Universe question along those lines, you're almost certain you would forgo world peace for your need to find release. But you hold back, you want to make him work for it and; perhaps you want the other equation in this sex train to come first.

It's like a high to you, the knot you feel in your chest, the stretch of your throat as you want to scream but no noise can escape.

The pain in your clit is exquisite as Thor is giving it every treatment he knows and _holy fuck_ he knows some mind-altering tricks.

But you've made up your mind; you won't come before Steve.

Your head bobs faster down his shaft, a gripped hand moving with your mouth to cater to his long member. You barely have time to breathe and you can feel yourself getting lightheaded as you fight back your own orgasm.

Precariously balanced on just your elbows you rake your nails down Steve's chest, twisting them in his smattering of sandy hair and watching his glistening skin colour with red stripes in the wake of your nails. He hisses but you can tell from his lucid eyes that he loves every fucking second and, as though that slight snap of pain woke something in the First Avenger, Steve is soon doing much of the work for you, thrusting his cock into your silken mouth as he tangles a hand in your tresses.

It feels insanely good to simultaneously give and receive but when Thor pushes his long, broad tongue into your already crumbling entrance, you know you can't hold yourself back for much longer.

You reach for Steve's balls and, blindly finding them, you gently roll them between your palms, lifting them a little to stretch the thin skin that lies underneath, before your other hand finds the knotted ball of nerves beneath the surface of his slick, sweating skin. When his cock is deep in your mouth, head pressed into the roof, you push a knuckle into the perineum and he lets out a roar of pleasure. You don't think any of his previous lovers have known that spot and seconds later your mouth is swelling with ribbons of his spend as his cock spasms inside you.

You sense flashes of guilt in his eyes but you settle them quickly with a tiny wink while your hand gently milks his shaft.

You finally open yourself up to the sensations of Thor's tongue and as the spend of another man slides easily down the back of your throat you grind your hips down, rearing against him with the tenacity of a rodeo bull until you just...can't...deny...yourself a moment longer.

Your mouth, wide with a silent scream, drops Steve before you start convulsing in hot sweats and erratic breaths.

You feel the wetness dousing your folds. You can hear the salaciously wet sounds, like slurping. You can smell the heady aroma of musky sex. Every sense is with you and your fingertips feel like fire while your spine feels like an ice cube is pressed hard into your skin making you shudder and shiver.

You're overcome, overtaken, by this supernova orgasm and absolutely all of your limbs completely forget how to function as you're reduced to a happily sobbing mess.

Thor flips you like a hotcake and breathless you beg for more as he butterflies your legs in air, holding you tightly at the ankles while his tongue continues to pound into your crushing sex, making your body jerk and writhe and roll from one height of pleasure to another until you're not sure which way is up.

But you want something else. You want something harder, something rigid, _long_... You look to Bucky who has followed and now shadows you.

“You, please, now,” you demand and Thor does one last pass of your sopping sex before he relinquishes you to Bucky.

Kneeling between your spread legs, Bucky ignites his erection with two quick tugs before he lifts your legs high so that you ankles touch his warm neck. The stretch is a juxtaposition of pleasure and pain but as you sob out a needy “Yes,” you know exactly what your body wants.

You turn to Steve with wild eyes and his spend still leaving a glossy trail across your lips. “Kiss me,” you command, husky and needy. He does, instantly, and when your tongue slides into his mouth you know he must taste himself on you, salty and slick.

With Bucky perched at your throbbing entrance, your sex now a stunningly-rich burgundy of pulsing skin, you break the kiss, painfully unfinished, and turn to Thor. You can see the slight madness in his eyes and that makes your need even greater. But your mind is addled, you're thinking in a fog of aching need, to the point that words are no longer in your power to command.

“Tell him how to fuck me,” you beg, your voice cracking to subservient for this moment when you need someone else to take control.

Thor strokes his thick, slightly rough fingers across you damp forehead. He's reading your face, studying the arch in your brow, focusing of the flecks of colour in your wild eyes and gently touching your swollen mouth.

He smiles, like he knows exactly what you want.  
“Hard, fast,” he barks the orders at Bucky who doesn't seem to hesitate to enact them. The sudden surge of his gloved cock filling you brings tears of relief to your eyes and you stare deep into Thor's blue eyes, wordlessly thanking him.

Your hands fist into the sheets as your whole body moves with the relentless thrusting. A litany of swear words shudder from your mouth as Thor reads a little more in your eyes. A tiny smile takes his lips as he answers your wanton desire by taking your breast roughly into his palm. His thumb feels like electricity as he strokes it over your nipple before it's in his mouth, moulding into any shape the tight suction of his mouth and his playful tongue demand.

“Kiss me,” you rasp, with barely a voice, as your eyes turn to Steve. He does and it's much more chaotic and forceful than any other he has given you that night.

There is nothing soft or tender about any of the sensations wracking your body and you come undone with a violent shaking. But none of them relent or retreat, and when you think there is not a moment more your body can't take of Steve's strangled kiss, Thor's rabid feast on your malleable breasts and Bucky's jack-hammering cock, your body reaches a euphoria that has you rolling into your third orgasm in a little over 20 minutes. Your fifth for the night.

You didn’t even know your body could _do that._

It's utterly more than your conscious self can take and with your body overtaken by pleasure you become practically lifeless.

When you come to a minute or so later you are lying with a sheet gently placed over you and a soft pillow under your head. Groggily, you rub a hand through your eye and towards your temple as you reactively yawn.

“What happened?” you ask the men, not one one directly.  
“You fainted,” Bucky frets as his hand tumbles through his sweat-damp hair.

You laughed; _that wasn't possible was it?_  
“You had us worried,” Steve whispers as he stands not far from where he had stood at the beginning of the night, he was also wearing pants you notice. “Bucky was just about to go get help.”

You bolt upright and your eyes widen to the size of saucers. “You can't!” you yelp, a sudden, sobering vision of the entire compound stumbling across this.... _fuckening_.

“You fainted,” Steve repeats in response to your refusal.  
“I obviously got a little,” you fan your slender fingers in front of your face, “hot. Have you ever had rolling orgasms?” Of course you knew it was a rhetorical questions. They all may have been superheroes, but biology still dictated that wasn't likely. Well, except maybe Thor, given he’s not technically from earth ... you chew the inside of your cheek as you consider it and at the same time you note the slight curve in his lips; it's a smile.

 _Does he know the feeling?_ Your thighs go damp at just the idea of going toe to toe in an orgasm first to five with the Asgardian Prince.

“If you're sure you're okay, you can take a shower here or in your own room,” Steve says, playing to his charmingly-mature role. You half expect that if you were to use a curse word right now he'd reprimand your language.

You slip through the sheets to the edge of the bed. “Tired, old man?” you tease. “I wasn't finished.”  
“Perhaps he's correct,” Thor adds as his hand strokes down his muscular arm, giving you fleeting and erotic visions of your clit doing the same thing.  
You pat your lips while a soft sigh escapes them. “You too?” you groan. While you refuse to admit it, your body does feel pretty wrecked and you are most likely living off the last remnants of adrenalin and endorphins coursing through your body.

“Oh,” he rasps, stepping closer. You're in his shadow and you can't help but outline his semi flaccid cock with your curious finger. “I'm not suggesting we end this,” his finger lifts your chin to take your gaze off his cock, “fuckening tonight.”

You moan at his words as he drops his lips close to your mouth. There is something almost animalistic drawing you to him, a magnetism that you’re fairly certain is based solely on the throbbing sensation between your legs.

“But,” he kisses you and while it surprises you, you melt into it all groans and moans and slight whimpers. _God_ you want to be respectfully and consensually dominated by this man. He pulls away, leaving your lips parted and wanting. “After a good night's sleep we could do so...,” a brief kiss, “much,” another kiss, “more.”

The husk in his voice has your sex sweltering and wet and you don’t attempt to stifle the needy moan that drips from your mouth.

But there was one more voice you needed to hear from.  
“And you?” you ask Bucky as your finger wove down your glistening chest.  
“Tomorrow.” He's smiling at just the edges of his mouth, but you see it in his clear eyes too.

You tip your head to your shoulder. You were outvoted.

Tonight was finished.

**|《》|**

The next day was 12 hours of erotic pleasure with every step you took. You were right, there were love bites on your lower neck, but what you hadn't accounted for was the delicious ache in your sex with every step you took.

There were moments where the pleasure spiked a brief and wincing moment of pain in your sex, where your body had stretched around two very well endowed men; but it didn't take you long to realise you enjoyed that feeling just as much.

And that was saying nothing of the mental ache, as it were.

There was little contact between you and your men, but a shoulder brush had your sex pulsing, a whispered word had you mewling into your breakfast and during dinner when Steve licked his lips watching you sip from a water glass, you had to excuse yourself to 'take the edge off'.

When there was a knock on your door near 10pm you felt a sudden wave of excitement tempered with relief wash over you.

You found all three outside your room; not one had changed his mind, sobered up, thought better of it, and somehow this made the experience a little more... _more_... than the night before.

It also made you a little more self-aware as you held your ivory silk robe tight around your slender frame. Your hair was still a little damp at the edges and your body was scented with a decadent cocoa butter which made your skin feel like expensive velvet.

There wasn't the copious amounts of liquor or the moment to get swept up in, if you were going to do this tonight it was no longer a whim... it was a _thing_.

You welcome them in and with one clandestine look down the empty hall you close the door and lean against it. You must look like a deer in headlights because they all carry looks of concern for you but it's Steve that finally verbalizes it.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he asks softly as his hands trace the length of your arm but never really touching anything more than fabric.  
“No, I just...,” you can feel your temperature rising and you're almost certain it will have coloured your cheeks and throat a watercolour of pink and red. “If we do this, is this a thing or is this just an extension of the night before?”

You swallow and it feels like stones in your chest. You've basically just asked three embodiments of sex and testosterone if you're girlfriend/boyfriend; even if that's not entirely what you meant.

He kisses you softly and while it surprises you, your lips are soon his, moulding around his tongue. When he pulls back, he's smiling. “I'm not sure,” he answers with an honesty that you appreciate, “but I'd like to discover.”

You smile, nodding along with his words, because maybe it's okay not to be sure, maybe it's perfectly perfect to let _this_ take it's own path of discovery.

It's Thor's hand on your face next and his breath ghosting over you lips. He seems to wordlessly command you and your lips go to his, kissing him deeply and opening your mouth to the whimsy of his tongue, which today seems to want to fight with yours. When his lips leave yours you're very nearly panting. “As long as you are comfortable, I would take great pleasure in your pleasure.”  
The way he says the words makes your body tremble and a breathless mewl bleeds from your mouth.

You look to Bucky and wipe your lips clean with your tongue. He gives you what you wordlessly ask for with his hands either side of your face, one cheek warmed from the flesh of blood while the other, delightfully cool. His kiss lasts for precious little moments but he leaves his lips so close to yours that when he speaks each syllable is like a tiny kiss itself.  
“As long as we're all honest about what we want.”

You taste him on your lips and you feel his breath mist against them as you lightly nod. “I want you to kiss me again.”

He does and the tips of his fingers knot in your hair, while he takes the kiss deeper. It's you who cuts it off short with a impish smile as your nose skims his.  
You turn your attentions to Thor and give him the same request. “I want you to kiss me again.”

Only this time it's your tongue wrestling with his in the wetness of his mouth. You feel his fingertips brush down your spine and sparks leave his fingers to jolt you through your wispy robe. You nip his lip, letting him know you felt it. “I didn't know you could do that,” you moan before your lips break from his. He's smiling as if to let you know there is much more for you to discover.

“And you.” You turn to Steve and you feel wholly his in that moment. “I want you to kiss me again.” As he leans in you pull back, smiling coquettishly. “Over there,” you add pointing to your bed; a mountain of ivory pillows and luxuriant linen, softly embossed with gold thread.

He lifts you like you’re no heavier than a feather and you coil your legs around his waist. You moan happily as his chest and the tightly woven slate-blue tee he's wearing gives your sex a fantastic grazing of friction through your soaked panties.

He lowers you onto the bed and your fingers take clumps of his shirt to pull him with you. His weight on your chest pushes the air from your lungs in a strangely satisfying feeling before his lips are on yours and his tongue is delving into your mouth like a barrel wave.

You can hear the immoral sounds dripping from your lips as you buck your body against his. But you want something more. You need something more.

He lifts off you and you're soon on your knees, your eyes drifting around the room and your lips hungry for more. You ask each with your eyes and soon they've joined you on the bed.

Your lips belong to Bucky in this moment and it's deep and carnal as his lips clash with yours and your tongues wage war. Your neck belongs to Thor and the drag of his beard against the silky threads of your throat have you shivering in his hands that dip under the hem of your robe to explore the tops of your thighs.

Your breast belongs to Steve as he kisses you through the satin fabric, his hot breath and wetness from his tongue seep through the weave and bud your nipple tightly.

And then you turn and it all changes; Thor's lips dominating yours, Bucky's metal fingers turning in the wetness between your folds and Steve's mouth devouring your neck.

You crave each one of them and your body is a tangle of need and desire.

“Please,” you ask Thor. It's almost a beg and you know he can see the need in your eyes.  
“Condoms?” he asks you, gravelled but enticingly soft.  
You mentally kick yourself for not already having them as you point a shaky hand towards the bedside table.

He leaves your side, and your lips, still hungry, soon find Steve.  
“Baby girl,” you hear Thor say, a chuckle weaving through his words. And then a sound you're quite familiar with fills the room with its low buzz.

Your head snaps towards the noise and you find Thor holding your vibrator with a look of sheer delight on his face. _How could you have forgotten that was in there?!_

“May I take the first?” he asks and even though you're not sure who the question is directed to you nod, rapidly, with wide eyes and parted lips.

With a ghosted hand that you seem to feel the weight of even though it never touches you, you lay down on the bed. Your robe is skewed and your neck is wet from the lips of your lovers.

Your eyes are hooded and your lips are parted and swollen. He's found something else in your draw and he's dangling it above you like a pendulum. It's a blindfold that you've only ever used for sleeping during the day but from the glint in his eyes you know he has other plans for it.

Thor straddles you across the waist and the pressure of been pinned to the mattress with almost no effort on his part has you wet and panting.

With deliberate slowness he undoes the knot in your robe and threads the sash out from around your body. With one hand he pushes the robe from your chest and it parts, exposing your breasts to his salacious gaze. With his eyes trained on you, he takes one into his mouth, kneading it with his chin and grazing it with his teeth.

You open your mouth to plead him on, but only soaking wet sighs drip out. His mouth is relentless; sucking, teasing, biting you until you sob out his name. Pleased, he lifts himself off you and with his hands around your ankles he pulls you to the edge of the bed. He presses his thumb into your folds and you know he must be able to feel how wet you are, even through your panties.

“I want to tie you up, would you let me?” he asks directly, never breaking eye contact as he holds the sash from your robe above you.  
You don't have a moments hesitation. “Yes.”

He takes your wrists and his rough thumb grazes the thin skin making you sigh once more.

It doesn't take him long, barely 30 seconds, and your hands are tied above your head.  
“Now the blindfold my beautiful one.”  
“Yes.” The word is thin and needy and if you didn't know that it came from your own mouth you might not have recognised it.

Your sight is soon gone and for a moment you're aware how truly vulnerable you are, and yet how utterly safe you feel.

Thumbs hook into your waist band and the slight roughness gives them away. “Thor,” you hum and he rewards you with a kiss on your nipple.  
“Would you like us to take turns?”  
“Yes.”  
You're surprised with how the word comes out, almost a little demanding. He seems to like it though and another, deeper, kiss blanches your breast.

You feel his hands first, tight around your hips. He lifts you a little off the bed, tilting you at the pelvis before you feel the slow glide of your vibrator between your folds. You find yourself gnawing in expectation along the edge of your lower lip. A thumb teases your clit but he must be aware you need very little prepping from the wetness you can feel at the top of your thighs.

He dips the device in and tilts you higher until just your shoulders are left on the bed before he slams the thick length on the toy into your tight entrance and turns it on. Your mouth falls open in a silent gasp as the sensation of been stretched and filled steals your breath.

He gives you only a moment to enjoy the fullness before he glides it out, tremoring your entrance with a titillating buzz . Seconds seem like eons as he waits with just the tip inside you before he slams back down, filling you once more. It's a tortuous tease the next few times he does it and your body begins to rebel, trashing up into him as he pulls away, seeking more. His punishment is exactly what you sought and seconds later he's discarded the toy and his own, hard cock is fully seated inside you, and this time when he eases out, it's barely by half and for no longer than a few seconds before you’re impaled on him once again.

You can feel your legs quivering and the sudden tightness like a weight across your chest as he continues like a long stride, in and out, not fast but deep.

Your tongue is feasting on your lip and your fingers lace together as you edge closer and closer to your climax.

And then he's gone; leaving you dangling on the precipice.

The sound you make is like a sobbed grovel but before you can make it known a second time, someone has flipped you.

Knees digging into your mattress and your cheek pressed into the linen, you wait. You don't wait long and with a cool metal pressed into your spine, you hear the distinctive buzz seconds before it’s gliding through your folds and vibrating you clit

You know it's Bucky, his hand gives him away, but you don't even stop to congratulate yourself, too wrapped up on the feeling of his cock skirting your entrance while your vibrator heightens your arousal.

You whisper his name to the sheets before he thrusts deep into you and the toy is once more discarded. Your walls clench around him as he bands his arm around your stomach, bowing you at the waist and holding you up as his rhythm builds into a deep and fast ruck. Your fingers twist in the sheets and your knuckles blanch white. You find your hips rolling with each thrust, taking him deeper, while his palm sinks into your belly and his fingers slide between your legs.

You're nearly breathless as you feel your body quivering and writhing with each thrust. Your fingertips feel numb, your mouth is dry and every inch of you is preparing for a climax so close you can taste your arousal on the air.

But he pauses; half buried with your walls pulsing around empty space.

“Do you want to come?” It's Thor's voice in your ear, dark and seductive. He's playing a role tonight, one different from the night before and you're happy for the relinquishment; putty in his hands.

“Yes,” the word comes out from you raspy and stretched as you tip your hips back towards Bucky, desperately seeking friction and depth.  
“Tell him.” As Thor speaks you feel the smooth caress of Bucky's wet fingers skate around your nub, making you body writhe and your voice sob.  
“Please,” you beg.  
You can feel a hot breath mist your ruddy cheek. “I didn't say _ask_.” Your tongue swoops across your dry lower lip as you dig your elbows into the mattress and nod haphazardly. “I said _tell_ him.”

You fight Bucky's grip and push your ass up taking his cock deep as his moans delight your ear.  
“Make me come,” you demand.  
His next thrust is deep and beautifully-savage making you hiss salaciously.

He doesn't relinquish or slow, giving you everything you needed and your body is barely able to stay on your knees as you take him happily until your climax comes atop loud moans and breathless pants. You feel each shudder and with hazy glee you ride out your orgasm on his long, bucking cock until he too finds release.

Still wet, Bucky licks you from your entrance to the small of your back, travelling your canal with a slow, peaked tongue.

Your body is limp, your breathing is static and ragged as you feel the bed move beside you. A knuckle brushes your cheek as you mewl quietly while you fight the binds.

A large hand takes your wrists and kisses them gently as you feel the knot loosen. When your hands are free you slip the mask off and it's Steve beside you.

You don't, _can't_ , wait for him to come to you, as your body aches to keep your euphoric high without letting it dip. You've tasted the pleasure that is a rolling orgasm and you're, frankly, not willing to take less at that moment.

Your lips, swollen and red where your teeth have left trenches, attack his, pushing him back onto the mattress before you straddle him at the waist.

Your hand grips his cock, but he's already erect and, with your lips still feasting on him, you guide his head into your pulsing heat.

Everything is a bit hazy but you can feel Bucky’s lips drifting across and down your back and you can feel Thor's presence as he watches.  
“Tell him what you want,” he urges you with an impish grin.  
Your lips smack as you pull them back and you lift yourself upright. Your fingertips devour Steve's chest, leaving red scratches wildly down the smooth mounds before you grab his hands and press them to your breasts.

You start to ride him back and forth as you anchor the heels of your hands to the curve of his shoulders. His hands tease and excite your breasts, kneading them roughly and then delicately swirling his thumbs around your budded nipples. The juxtaposition between hard and soft makes you moan incoherently, your entire being far too caught up in this moment for words.

You feel Bucky's hands envelope you, and your back is soon hard against his brawny chest as he positions himself behind you and on his knees between Steve's legs. One of your arms bends around him, holding the back of his neck, while the other stays tethered to Steve.

Bucky starts to move with you, lifting with you and dropping back down as you ride Steve. Your speed quickens and so does his until fatigue starts to take you, but when you falter, Bucky moves you and you soon realise that you are doing very little of the work as he moves and lifts and grinds your body onto Steve's thick, pulsing cock.

As the pace becomes like a gallop, Bucky's natural hand slips away from you, but the rhythm and his strength is enough that he can move you easily with his bionic hand left behind. You feel him behind you as he starts to pleasure himself behind you, slapping his cock against the round of your ass.

When you open your mouth to gasp, Thor's lips pounce and steal it from you with a swirl of his tongue. Every nerve of your body is engaged, every limb is shuddering with pleasures as your core heats up to an inferno.

You don't know which sensation to focus on; the tantric swell of Thor's tongue exploring your mouth, the heavenly tightness of Bucky's hand griping your waist and the slickness of his naked cock against your sweltering skin or the deep penetration of Steve as you ride against him like a determined bull rider

You tear your lips away from Thor and his mouth moves to your throat before you scream, emboldened and impassioned, while an orgasm rips through your body, making you convulse. As your body goes limp onto Steve, Bucky releases you and steps off the bed.

You watch Steve's eyes as they roll back and his body twitches beneath you. He kisses you softly as he jerks himself into you, erratic and shallow, as he drives himself to the edge of climax but stops just short of it.

You look at him wide eyed and he smiles. “Soon.”  
The bed buckles behind you as two hands glide up your sweaty back and grip your shoulders.  
“Do you want to feel fuller?” Thor asks as he gently lifts you a few inches.  
Tonight is for hedonism and you answer with a lusty growl. “Yes.”  
You hear a cap pop behind you before you feel the cool sensation of lube down your back crease.

You chew on your lip as Thor presses a lubricated finger into your puckered hole. This carries a small bite of pain until he whispers in your ear to relax. Your body reacts to his words, and as you lean down to kiss Steve, Thor feeds another digit inside you, spreading you open as he gently works and twists them inside you.

As you kiss Steve, your body naturally starts to move, rolling his cock inside you and taking Thor's fingers to the last knuckle. He begins working in and out of your tight anus, touching places you never knew existed as your whole body shakes and pulses with pleasure.

You feel him spread more lube around your tight hole. “Tell us if it's too much,” he assures you softly as his fingers slide out of you and you feel the pinch of his cock pressing in around your rim.

As he eases his throbbing member inside you, you gasp and your eyes devour the scene playing out of Steve's face. He must be able to feel it, feel your body as it tightens as the thin wall between both passages presses into his length.  
“Tell me,” you plead. “Tell me what you feel.”  
“You're so soft,” he remarks as his fingers trickle down your arms. “So tight,” he hums as he moves a little inside you.  
“So perfectly tight,” Thor rasps behind you as he slides his cock deeper.

You cry out as your body swells around them both, so insanely full that it's almost too much. But you want it, you want to know the pleasure, perhaps even relish in a little of the pain, of having both men take you, while the third watches.

The thrusts start off slow at first, one then the other so your body knows no lapse. But as the speed gradually builds you struggle to distinguish between each.

You move and jerk with them as silent gasps and heavy moans fill the space around you. The sounds are erotic; your pleasure mixed with theirs, as you reach a hand down between your wet, entangled bodies and find your clit, which you tease gently between your fingers.

Every inch of you is glistened with sweat, some of it yours, some of it theirs; as your bodies slide and slap against each other like erotic choreography, until you find yourself at the edge of another orgasm; this one bound to be more shattering than the last.

For a moment, in lucid thoughts, you imagine this a second time in the future, only having them fill you with their splendid release as you furiously finger your clit.

Thor bands his thick forearm across your shoulders and pulls you up. The change in position sends a jolt of pleasure down your spine as both cocks ram inside you.  
“Let him see you come,” Thor whispers and you nod with all the energy you can muster as your whole torso flushes pink and the sounds of your orgasm escape from your lips.

It's heavy and fast and you know you must have coated Steve a second time with a warm blank of spend, only this time he continues to thrust inside you, chasing his own release which comes moments later while your eyes are locked to each other.

You drop down onto his body and with his cock twitching and softening inside you, Thor continues to take you from behind, deeply and unrelentingly.

Steve kisses you, softly and sweetly, with his fingers knotted in your hair until Thor finally finds his release; and Bucky smiles happily from the side lines, applauding the show with his eyes.

Minutes later you’re lying on your bed, with your legs curled up a little towards your chest; utterly and completely spent.

You tilt your head to look at the three men lying on the bed with you; Thor curled in behind you with his arm draped over your waist. Your head is resting on Steve's chest and your arm is reached over his waist where Bucky fingers are entwined with yours.

_Your little secret._

**|《》|**

**Lucky girl.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this was definitely a challenge so I hope I rose to it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reader, please let me know what you thought. Feedback feeds me.
> 
> Find me on Twitter or Tumblr @someonesaidcake  
> |I need more marvel stan mutuals so help me out 😂|


End file.
